Fulfilment
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: When Ginny Weasley isn't satisfied with Harry Potter, she finds someone else to turn to.


**AN: I don't own the characters. You know that. It's why I'm writing on this website.**

Ginny Weasley flung open the door to her office, sat down and swiped angrily at the piles on work on her desk, knocking paper all over the floor.

"What crawled up your arse and died this morning, Red?"

"Nothing, Malfoy, not that it's any of your business whatsoever."

Draco Malfoy sat down opposite her, and studied her closely. "You know you can talk to me. I'm not the devil incarnate, as you know by now."

"It's been a bad morning and it's barely started."

"What's happened, then? Problems with Potter? Stuck in the floo? What?"

"Right first time, Draco."

"So it's Potter. What's he done now? I might have known it'd be him."

"It's… personal, ok? I don't really want to talk about it."

"I'll be in my office if you change your mind."

"Thanks."

Waving her wand, the work she'd shoved on the floor sorted itself out into neat piles again, and she started reading through the first one. Half an hour later, she was shuffling around in her seat, feeling very uncomfortable, and had only managed to read the first page.

"Damn it," she muttered, standing up. "Draco?"

"Red. Feeling any better?"

"How good are you at pain-relieving spells?"

"Not bad, why?"

"Why do you think, you dumb ferret? I'm in pain, as if it wasn't obvious."

He raised his wand. "Where, exactly, am I aiming this spell?"

Slowly, her face began to turn bright red. "Um… down there." Ginny waved one hand vaguely in the direction of her lower abdomen. Draco shrugged and cast the spell. Relieved, Ginny sat down by his desk.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem, but… I thought there was a potion you could take for cramps."

"Not that sort of pain." She rested her elbows on his desk and buried her face in her hands. "Can't believe I'm talking to you about this."

"Potter's obviously responsible, so maybe you should be talking to him?"

"Oh, I've tried that. Either I get embarrassed and can't get the words out, or he gets embarrassed and suddenly finds some place else to be. We never actually manage to talk about it."

"You two are worse than a pair of kids! You're either going to have to tell him or leave him, Ginny."

"Does it always have to hurt like that?"

"Only when the guy doesn't know or doesn't care what he's doing. It shouldn't, otherwise."

She waited for her blush to recede, then stood up. "Thanks for the help, Draco."

"Any time, Red. Any time."

By lunchtime, she'd got rid of most of the paperwork on her desk, and had begun to think about how to tell Harry about their little problem. However, her mind kept drifting back to Draco Malfoy.

"I bet he knows what he's doing in bed. I don't suppose he was called the Slytherin sex god for nothing. No, bad Ginny, stop daydreaming about him."

The last part was, unfortunately, spoken aloud, and caused some soft laughter. Looking up, the object of her daydreams was standing in the doorway.

"I'm dying to know, but I won't ask who you're daydreaming about. Let's go get lunch, Red."

"Let me just finish this, and I'll be right there."

"I'll wait, there's no rush."

She picked up her quill, reread the letter that she'd started, and scrunched it up, throwing it into the fireplace. Reaching for a fresh piece of parchment, she dipped her quill into a bottle of ink and began again.

"Whatever did that piece of paper do to offend you like that?"

"Make yourself comfortable, Malfoy. This will take a few minutes. And what I'd written didn't make any sense. That was the matter with it."

"Ah, too busy daydreaming, were we, Red? I may just have to ask who this mystery guy is."

"You can ask. That doesn't mean I'm going to tell you."

"You will if I slip Veritaserum in your drink."

"Then I'll just not leave my drink anywhere you can get at it." She looked up and smirked at him. "Shouldn't have told me your plan, should you?"

"Damn, Ginny. With a smirk like that you should have been in Slytherin."

"With a family like mine? They'd have torn me limb from limb if I hadn't ended up in Gryffindor. Weasleys go to Gryffindor, just like Malfoys go to Slytherin. It's just one of those things."

"Are you going to shut up and write that thing so we can go to lunch?"

"Aww, am I starving the poor little Malfoy?" Her voice, sickly sweet, was clearly intended to mock him. He sat back in his chair and glared.

"There is nothing little about me, Miss Weasley."

"You just keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day the rest of us will believe it."

With a flourish, she signed her name at the bottom of the parchment. "Finished. Let's get lunch, then."

"And about time too."

…………………

Their lunchtime excursions to a local restaurant had been going on for so long now that nobody thought anything of it. The first time, though, had caused major astonishment, and they'd actually received hundreds of notes between them, asking what was going on. A Weasley and a Malfoy, in public together, and not fighting? Actually chatting like friends? It was a minor miracle that they hadn't given anybody a heart attack. Ron had probably come the closest, that evening.

"What do you think you were doing with him? How do you think Harry feels about that? Did you even think about what Rita Skeeter might say about it?"

"Shut up and listen, Ronald, for once in your life. Draco Malfoy and I work together. It helps if we actually tolerate each other, rather than fighting all the time. Harry understand that, don't you, Harry?" A nervous, hasty nod – it wasn't wise to disagree with an angry Ginevra Weasley – he'd seen her bat bogey hex. "And as for Rita Skeeter, she can print whatever she damn well wants to, since none of it is ever the truth anyway."

She had to pause for breath, at which point Hermione added her comment. "Well said, Ginny. I think it's a good idea if you can get along without arguing all the time – it makes life so much easier."

A wistful look was on her face, since all she and Ron ever did was argue.

"I can't believe you're taking her side on this, Hermione. It's Malfoy we're talking about here."

"I know perfectly well who we're talking about, Ronald. You need to grow up."

…………………

"Earth to Ginny." She opened her eyes to find Draco waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, mind was wandering." She glanced at the menu, then gave her order to the waitress, who looked rather fed up.

"Daydreaming again?"

"Not exactly. Remembering the reaction we got the first time we came out for lunch together."

"It did cause quite a stir, didn't it?" They laughed at the memory of it all.

"So, are you going to tell me who this person you keep thinking about is?"

"No. So stop asking."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Draco Malfoy! You're a bigger gossip than most of the girls I know, and that's saying something."

"I don't gossip, I collect information. There's a difference."

"True. I suppose you don't go around telling secrets to everyone you know – you just remember the information until you can blackmail someone with it."

"I'm shocked and hurt that you would even suggest such a thing. I do nothing of the sort."

"Maybe not now, but it's what you did at Hogwarts."

He waved one hand dismissively. "That was years ago. So, if you're not going to tell me about him, you can tell me about Potter instead."

"What, here?"

"Just cast that spell you told me about – the one that means no-one else can hear what we're saying."

"Muffliato." She picked up her wine glass, fiddling with the stem. Even knowing that they couldn't be overheard, she didn't feel comfortable talking about this. Hell, she didn't feel comfortable at all. That pain-relieving spell was wearing off. "Before we start, could you do that spell again?"

"It still hurts? Merlin, what did he do to you?" He cast the spell as she wondered how to begin.

"He went on tour with the Chudley Cannons this morning – you know he's their seeker, right? Only he wouldn't go before he…"

"Before he fucked you."

"Basically, yes. I was still asleep when he started – the pain is what woke me up."

"And he didn't make sure you were ready first?"

Ginny laughed, but it wasn't because she found the situation amusing. Or maybe she did. "I don't think there's been one time when he's done anything for me. It's just what he wants, all the time." She shuddered. "I'd love to shove something down his throat and see how he likes it."

"Why do you stay with him if that's the way he treats you?"

"Outside the bedroom, I've got nothing to really complain about. Plus, it's expected. He's the war hero, and I'm the girl he chose, so…"

"Big fucking deal. You're not happy, so dump him. It's not like the two of you are married. Yet. Don't marry him, whatever you do."

"Oh, don't worry, he hasn't asked me."

"He will do. I think you're like a status symbol for him."

"Probably. I'm dreading it. What if he does it in front of other people? I'll be expected to accept, obviously."

"And that's why you need to end it before he asks you. Because you won't be able to say no."

"It'll have to wait until he gets back though. I can't just send him an owl."

"Fair enough. But I'm going to make sure you don't back out of it."

"And just how do you intend to do that, Draco Malfoy?"

"I'll… think of something. But he's treated you despicably. Has he always been like this?"

"As far as I can remember. He won't… touch me because he thinks it's dirty."

"But he'll happily stick his dick in that same so-called dirty place?"

"Spot on. I don't suppose you could explain that for me?"

"Not a chance. Makes about as much sense to me as it does to you. But he makes you go down on him?"

"Too often. I wouldn't mind so much if he asked, but…" She paused and took a gulp of her drink. "But he just pushes my head down there."

"We should get back – we've been out ages today. Ginny, if you ever need to talk, I'm here, ok?"

"I know. Thanks, Draco."

It was a short walk back to the Ministry, which was one of the reasons they'd chosen that particular restaurant. During the walk, they were quiet. Draco assumed Ginny was wondering how best to dump Potter. He'd have done it by owl, but that wasn't her style. They stepped into the lift, which was, as usual, empty at this time of day.

"Why do we have to be on such a high floor?" Ginny grumbled.

"Look at it this way. We have actual windows, rather than those enchanted ones most people get."

"That's true."

There was an ominous creaking, then the lift stopped moving. Five seconds later, it dropped down a few floors. Ginny screamed; she couldn't help it. She and Draco clutched at each other, neither certain what was happening. A voice was heard, telling them to keep calm and not to panic. "We're working on the problem. As yet, we do not know what has happened."

Ginny slumped in a corner, stretched her legs out and shouted something back. Not that the disembodied voice would be able to hear her, but it made her feel better. Draco sat down next to her.

"I suppose we're just waiting for someone to figure it out."

"Looks that way. Of all the places to get stuck, why did it have to be in here?"

"Oh, I don't know. It could be worse – what if this happened when everyone was arriving or leaving? At least we've got enough space to move."

"That's true."

They sat in silence for a while, both hoping that their confinement would be over soon. Eventually, it became apparent that they were going to be stuck for quite a while.

"Damn it, I had plans for this evening."

"What were you planning on doing, Red?"

"Hermione and I were going out. Have a nice meal, maybe go dancing. All the stuff we don't really do when…"

"When Potter and Weasel are home."

"Quick, aren't you?"

"I like to call it observant."

"If you say so."

"I'm assuming Granger has the same problem with Weasel as you do with Potter?"

"I wouldn't know. It's not something we talk about."

"You need to find someone who knows what they're doing. Someone who can show you what you've been missing out on."

"And where, Draco, would you suggest I look for this person?" There was a look in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. If he wasn't mistaken, she seemed to think he could fill that role. He was very rarely mistaken.

"Right here, Ginevra." His voice was quiet, almost purring on her name. She'd never heard anyone sound so sexy before.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm the one who should be asking you that question, Red."

"I've never been more certain." And that, she was amazed to find, was actually the truth.

"Your choice, Red."

"Shut up and kiss me already." Well, there was no arguing with an order like that, so he did what she said.

It was just typical that the lift chose that moment to move again.

"Damn it!"

"I thought you wanted to get out of this lift."

"I do… I did. I… oh hell, what do I do now?"

"Ginny, relax. We can do this another time. There's no rush."

"Says you. Do you know this is the first time I've actually wanted…" she blushed, not quite able to say the word.

"Sex?"

She nodded, blushing an even deeper red. Fortunately, she was saved from answering by the doors sliding open. Quickly, she pulled Draco out, slightly worried that the doors might close and they'd be stuck again.

"That is the last time I get in there. From now on, I'll take the stairs." Raucous laughter greeted her announcement. She turned to face the person responsible. "Let's see how you feel after being stuck in there for hours, shall we?"

"Didn't know you had such a vindictive streak, Gin."

"Well, Draco, now you do. If you'll all excuse us, we have work to do."

Back in the office, Ginny seemed uncertain once more. "Draco, I…"

He wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's up to you, Ginny. I won't do anything if you don't want me to."

"I do want you to, and that's the problem. I'm not used to feeling like this."

"You'll get used to it. I'm going to make sure of that." He smirked, a habit acquired back at Hogwarts, and one he hadn't quite got rid of. It was, after all, useful on occasion. "You're going to go out tonight with Granger, and have a good time. I'll see you tomorrow. Dress nicely, I'm taking you out for dinner after work."

"I always dress nicely, you git." But she was smiling.

"I thought you said you had work to do."

"I have, and so have you. See you later." She waved as he went back to his own office.

…………………

The next morning, Draco had a visitor waiting in his office when he arrived.

"Good morning, Granger. And what brings you here today?"

"I'm just here to tell you that if you hurt Ginny in any way whatsoever, you will regret it. I will make sure of that."

"She… ah… told you, then."

"Yes, she told me. And I just thought I'd warn you. Not only will you have me to deal with, but her family as well. And they're very protective of her."

"I'm aware of that. I don't plan on hurting her, so this is all quite unnecessary."

"I'm glad we understand each other."

He waited until Hermione had left before going to speak to Ginny.

"What made you tell Granger?"

"She told me when she got involved with Blaise Zabini. Fair's fair."

"Granger and Zabini? Merlin's balls, when did that one happen?"

"A few months ago. She still sees him when she can."

"So that's where he's been going on the weekends."

…………………

Several hours later.

"Ready to go, Ginny?"

"Almost."

When she walked out of the room, he could see what the delay had been. She'd transfigured her clothes so they were more suitable for a date.

"Hello there, beautiful."

"Not looking too bad yourself."

They apparated to the restaurant, which was in Diagon Alley.

"Reservation for two, name of Malfoy."

"Right this way, sir."

Throughout the meal, he kept whispering comments that made her blush, but as their table was very visible, that was as much as he could do. It felt like torture to Ginny, having to sit there and try not to jump on him in public. And he just smirked that despicable smirk, knowing that she wanted him more than she'd ever wanted anybody. They left early, unsurprisingly.

"You're going to have to apparate us, Malfoy. I don't know where you live."

"What's with the Malfoy? I thought you called me Draco." But he whisked her away, to the Manor, she presumed.

Her lips were on his almost immediately, and their hands were roaming everywhere. Ginny found herself pressed against a wall, Draco kneeling in front of her, kissing his way slowly up her thigh. "If you want me to stop, Red, just say so."

"Don't stop. Please, don't stop."

Her underwear slid down to her ankles, and she kicked the offending item off completely. And nearly collapsed the first time his tongue actually touched her.

"Draco," she murmured. "Please…"

…………………

At some point they moved to the bedroom, leaving a trail of discarded clothes along the way.

Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms, almost asleep.

"You were right, by the way."

"I always am, Red. You know that."

"I did need to find someone who knew what he was doing."

…………………

"What am I going to do? How am I going to tell him?"

"Ginny, you're wearing a hole in the carpet. Stop pacing!"

"Hermione, how do you break up with someone when you're running off with someone he hates?"

"He'll be back any minute, so you'll have to think of something, and I really don't know."

There was the sound of a key in the front door, and Harry Potter entered the room.

"Hello Ginny, Hermione."

"Well, I'd better leave now. Call me tomorrow, Ginny."

"Ok. Bye, Hermione."

Although Ginny understood why Hermione was leaving, it made her feel incredibly alone. But she had to work up the courage to do this.

"Harry, I'm moving out."

"Pardon? I don't think I heard that right."

"I'm moving out."

"I thought that's what you said. But, why?"

Now, she had to make a decision. Did she lie to save his feelings, or tell him the truth. Honesty is always best, she decided, because lies just come back to bite you on the butt.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but… I've fallen in love with someone else."

"I see."

There was a long silence, neither knowing what to say.

"I'll come back to pick up my stuff. I'll… I'm sorry it had to be like this."

She apparated away, and Harry was left to collect his thoughts.

…………………

Reappearing in Malfoy Manor, she was swept up into Draco's arms.

"I hope you told him, Red. Otherwise I'm going to have to send you back there."

"I told him, Draco. It's over between me and him."

…………………

I owled Ron and Hermione before Harry could spill his guts to them, or so I hoped. Hermione, I knew, was on my side, and had been from the start. Ron, as expected, completely lost his temper, called me a whole bunch of names that started with "scarlet woman" and ended with "Malfoy's whore", and then turned on Hermione. If you've ever met Hermione, you'll know that this is an incredibly stupid thing to do. He gave her an ultimatum – stop speaking to me, or it was over between the two of them. You can probably guess how that one turned out. She left him. Actually, she threw various objects at him, breaking several ornaments in the process, cast some nasty hexes that I'm going to have to learn, and stormed out.

She's living with Blaise Zabini now, and we see each other a lot, what with Blaise and Draco being such good friends.

As for Harry and Ron? Last I heard, mum gave them a right ear-bashing last time they went to the Burrow. I don't think she was impressed with them. Hermione and I just laughed when we heard.

**AN: I may be persuaded to write the Hermione/Blaise story, if anyone's interested. You'll have to review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
